A major element of basketball is dribbling. Dribbling requires the use of one's hands to bounce the basketball in a controlled manner so that it bounces from the player's hand, to the floor, then back up to the player's hand. Generally, the player's hand while dribbling is open, with the palm facing down to the floor. A player must dribble while moving. A player taking more than two steps without dribbling may be called for a moving violation. Thus, coordination and control is vital to ensure that the player does not lose the basketball while dribbling and moving. Also, the player must dribble and be nimble enough to make it difficult for opposing players to steal or acquire the ball from the player.
There are numerous dribbling techniques a player can use to help prevent defenders from stealing the basketball. One such technique is for the player to powerfully dribble the ball low and close to his body. Preferably when dribbling low, the distance traveled by the basketball is the distance between the user's waist and the ground, or more desirably, between the user's knee and the ground. Additionally, by dribbling powerfully, the player exerts extra force to push the ball to the ground, resulting in the ball retuning more quickly to the player's palm, shortening the time that the ball is out of his hand and making it more difficult for a defender to steal the ball.
A good basketball player can dribble without actively thinking about it. Such a level of skill requires considerable time and effort to learn. Additionally, the muscles and muscle memory of a good basketball player are conditioned to dribble properly.
Similarly, other exercises such as running require proper form. Running with proper form can result in an increase in speed; a lower energy requirement, and less impact upon the runner's joints. By increasing resistance, runners can build up endurance as well as strength. By developing muscle memory, a runner can run faster.